Perdóname
by HappyMonster
Summary: Faymen se va, y Moze esta sola, Ned prefiere a Suzie, y Moze encuentra a alguien más... ¿Que sentirá Ned, cuando se de cuenta que en realidad ama a Moze? Y Moze ya no le corresponda de la misma manera, Dejen reviews, para poder actualizar ;D. Cap. 7 act.
1. Prologo

**Ok, aqui vengo con una nueva historia Noze, xD, aqui les dejo el "prefacio", es corto lo se, pero es solo el inicio y tal vez el domingo o sabado actualize ;D.**

**Prologo (Ned POV.)**

No supe cuando me perdí en esos hermosos ojos marrones,

No supe cuando la deje ir, por "la otra",

No supe cuando "la otra" dejo de ser importante para mi,

No supe cuando ella se volvió todo para mi,

No supe cuando fue que la perdi, y "ese chico" la obtuvo,

No supe que me impulso a golpear a "ese chico",

No supe que me impulso a besar esos hermosos labios carnosos,

No supe cuando termine de llorar cuando ella me rechazo.

Pero en realidad,

Nunca supe la razón por la cual me enamore de mi mejor amiga.

**Si hay una falta de ortografia, mil disculpas, y esto solo es el inicio, para que vayan viendo para donde va la cosa xD y dejen reviews! para inspirarme chicos ;D  
**


	2. Si supieras amar

**Ok, ahora si, aquí esta el primer capitulo de "Perdóname", aquí hay unas aclaraciones:**

**Esto pasa cuando todos llegan a su casa después del viaje a los jardines Huffington**

**Ned: Su novia es Suzie, y no tiene la epifanía, por lo tanto no sabe que ama a Moze xD**

**Moze: Ama a Ned, (y ella lo sabe xD) pero dejo ir a Faymen y esta mas sola que el perro del vecino xD.**

**Cookie: Sale con Lisa y es eternamente feliz.**

**"Si supieras amar" (Ned, POV.)**

¡Wow!, aun no lo creo. ¡Salgo con Suzie Crabgrass!, la niña mas linda y hermosa del mundo, y ahora es mía, solo mía. Y si, ahora lo se, lo que alguna vez sentí por Moze, fue solo un _error_, un _GRAN_ error, ¿que hubiera echo yo, si no me hubiera dado cuenta? Respuesta: Arruinar nuestra amistad y ser miserables, y lo único que deseo es que Moze sea feliz, con algún chico especial.

Pero deje de pensar en eso y me aliste, saldria con Suzie y no pensaba hacerla esperar, iriamos al cine, y despues la llevaria a su casa y le daria nuestro _GRAN_ beso de amor. Tome el viernes, porque supe que sus padres no estaría y no quería padres estaban abajo, peleando, ¡la gran novedad!, a veces pensaba que mi hermana y yo, les importábamos un comino, y aunque estaba muy feliz, tuve que reprimir un sollozo, esa era la parte triste que nadie, excepto Moze sabían acerca de mi.

**

* * *

(Moze POV)**

Y ahí estaba yo, recostada en mi sofá, viendo _"Hannah Montana"_, con palomitas en una mano, y una coca-cola en la otra, sintiendo como mi corazón dejaba de latir, recordando cada momento de mi amistad... "Nuestro primer día de Kinder", "Nuestro primer diente caído", "Nuestras primer caídas", y varios recuerdos que para mi son dolorosos, muchos me dirían loca, se supone que son momentos felices, para mi no, solo son recuerdo que me recuerdan, que soy solo _"su amiga, y nada mas"_.

Es doloroso ver cuando la gente nos pregunta, si somos novios, y escuchar a Ned decir: _"No, solo nos queremos como amigos"_, claro, el lo decía por el, pero el no sabia cuanto me hacia sufrir esa simple oración. Amaba todo de el: Su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, en los cuales me perdia, pero si tan solo _"el supiera amarme"_

Mi vida suena triste, pero no lo es tanto, tengo a mis 2 hermanos gemelos que amo: James y Leonard.

James es el típico chico gracioso, musculoso, alto, su cabello oscuro lacio, de ojos verdes, y una sonrisa encantadora, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, mujeriego hasta la muerte, pero lo amo con todo mi corazón.

En cambio, Leonard es un chico tranquilo, ni tan alto, ni tan bajo, rubio con el pelo rizado, y tenemos los mismos ojos marrones, ama dibujar y le encanta una chica de su salón, pero es tan tímido, que le da pena hablarle.

Aunque son gemelos son totalmente distintos. Mi papa me solia decir que era la combinacion perfecta de los dos.

Pero ellos no son los únicos chicos en mi vida, también en esta la luz de mi vida, y no, no hablo de Ned, hablo de mi papa.

Mi padre, Carl. Desde la muerte de mi madre Marie, mi papa nos ah sostenido, el es alto, de ojos verdes iguales a los de James, le gusta hacer ejercicio y es el mejor padre del mundo, es dueño del club nocturno juvenil "Amanecer" al cual, por cierto no me deja ir (y aun espero el día que me deje ir) y es el lugar favorito de James. El aun me llama _"su pequeña princesa" _si alguien lo escuchara creo que me daría un infarto, nadie creería que yo, Jennifer Mosely, la chica atlética y fuerte, fuera llamada _"princesa" _pero así era.

De repente escuche que tocaban el timbre, me dio flojera levantarme, pero como ni James, ni Leonard, ni papa estaban tuve que levantarme yo. Inmediatamente recordé que era viernes, y recordé que era el día en que Ned y yo teníamos nuestro Videojuegos/Pizza/Peliculas, sentí como se hundió mi estomago, trague saliva y avancé a la puerta, gire la perilla y no sabia lo que me esperaba.

- ¡¿Tu?!. - Dije atonita, y dudosa no creia que era el.

- ¿Asi me recibes?.

**Chan Chan Chan Chan, ****quien sera el que abrio? que serán ellos? sera Ned? habra recordado que era viernes? al fin el papa de Moze la dejara ir al club "amanecer"? xD haha lo hice a tributo de el cuarto libro de la saga de crepúsculo hehe, dejen reviews, espero por lo menos 3 ¬¬ para el prox. xD para asegurarme que alguien lo leera, y este fue mas de introducción tambien ;D. Cualquier falta de ortografía mil disculpas, y es de mis primer fics. no sean tan malos T__T pero aun asi acepto cualquier critica ;D.  
**

**besos!!**


	3. Malas y Buenas Noches

**Ok, no tengo fuerza de voluntad, y subi un 3 cap. xD me emociono haha, y bueno recorde que me falto los disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes de Ned`s Declassifield, ni de el personaje de Edward Masen que lo saque de _Twilight, Pero no es vampiro solo es guapo xD._ (lo veran adelante)  
**

**"Malas y Buenas noches" (Ned, POV.)**

Me dirigí a la casa de Suzie que estaba en la otra cuadra, cuando llegue toque el timbre, y espere. Cuando salio llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla y un top de color rosa mexicano **(N/A: Hasta mal gustos tiene haha xD, a excepcion de Ned) **se veía preciosa, por un momento pensé, ¿como se vería Moze, con lo que Suzie traía puesto? Esperen... ¡QUE! Estaba en una cita con la niña de mis sueños y futura madre de mis hijos y abuela de mis nietos... ¡Y YO ESTABA PENSANDO EN MOZE!

- Ned, ¿Ned? ¿Te sientes bien? - Me pregunto Suzie, que por lo visto se dio cuenta de mi trance-shock emocional.

- Hum... si.. claro...este... ¿nos vamos? - ¡Estúpido, ¡Estúpido!, ¿Eso fue lo único que pudiste decir?, bueno al parecer si.

- Si claro vámonos Ned - Me tomo de la mano y nos subimos al auto de mi mama que nos llevaria hasta al cine, solo espero tener edad para poderla llevarla yo mismo en mi auto soñado un jeep, papa dice que si gano el campeonato de soccer ( que aunque ustedes no lo crean, Faymen me ayudo a descubrir mi pasión por el soccer.)

Nos bajamos del auto, y nos dirigimos a las taquillas y veríamos la película de "Loca por las compras" quería ver una de terror, para que se asustara y me abrazara, pero ella dijo que le gustaba esa, así que esa sera.

De repente escuche unos tacones sonando desesperadamente atrás de nosotros...¿Quien podría ser? Oh no... espero que no sea...

- ¡Crabgrass! ¿Sales con el tonto de Bigby? - Dijo la rubia oxigenada de Missy junto con su par de bobas, ¡Como extraño cuando me perseguía!, por lo menos era mas agradable.

- Si, y vamos a entrar a ver una película ¿Quieren entrar con nosotros? - ¡Oh no!, acaba de arruinar mi perfecta cita, solo espero que no acepte, pero ¿a quien demonios engaño? ella es Missy, por supuesto que va a querer con tal de hacer imposible la vida a los demás.

- ¡Claro! A menos que a Bigby le importe... - Dijo con su cara de mosca muerta, no tuve de otra, solo asenti.

- Perfecto, entremos - Dijo mi Suzie entusiasta, bueno por lo menos uno de los dos, estaba contento.

La siguiente hora y media de mi vida... ¡fue la peor! Se la pasaron hablando acerca de la película, se sentaron las 3 juntas, y Missy se la paso coqueteando con el chico de enfrente. Salimos del cine, y por fin las 4 tontas se largaron.

Mama llego por nosotros y dejamos a Suzie en su casa, y nos dirigimos a la nuestra, mientras yo planeaba la próxima cita con Suzie, esperando que fuera mejor que esta, esta pudo a ver sido perfecta a excepción de la misteriosa llegada de Missy, Lizzy y Trixi, _¡Que malas noches!, _Aunque recordandolo bien, mañana en la noche seria la graduacion y ¡ya tenia pareja!

Llegamos y mama estaciono el auto, y me fije en el estacionamiento de la casa de Moze, vi un auto para discapacitados, solo podía ser de una persona...

**(Moze, POV)**

De repente escuche que tocaban el timbre, me dio flojera levantarme, pero como ni James, ni Leonard, ni papa estaban tuve que levantarme yo. Inmediatamente recordé que era viernes, y recordé que era el día en que Ned y yo teníamos nuestro Videojuegos/Pizza/Peliculas, sentí como se hundió mi estomago, trague saliva y avancé a la puerta, gire la perilla y no sabia lo que me esperaba.

- ¡¿Tu?!. - Dije atonita, y dudosa no creia que era el.

- ¿Asi me recibes?. - Vi a un viejo con una gran cabellera cubierta de canas junto con su barba y una gran sonrisa, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas que le daba un aspecto adorable, sin duda era el, mi viejo abuelo.

- ¡Abuelo! ¿Que haces aquí? . - Me arrodille a su altura y le di un gran abrazo, no creía que era el.

- ¿No puedo un viejo cascarrabias saludar a la familia?, pero no seas mal educada saluda a mi invitado. - Me dijo, y me quede confundida, hasta que voltee hacia arriba, y vi a un joven masomenos de mi edad, bastante guapo (aunque eso era quedarse corto) era alto, de penetrantes ojos verdes, y cabello como de comercial de shampoo de color dorado, una hermosa sonrisa ( me atrevería a decir que aun mas hermosa que la de Ned), y yo como una completa boba me le quede viendo, algo raro en mi, nunca ningún chico me dejaba sin aliento.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Masen, y tengo entendido que tu eres Jennifer ¿No es asi? **(N/A: Ok, se que muchos saben, de quien hablo. Si, hablo del sexy vampiro xD, es solo que lo amo tanto y TUVE que ponerlo xD, pero no se preocupen aquí no es vampiro, solo es guapo haha xDDD)** - Me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa que me dejo deslumbrada con su caballerosidad.

- Amm.. este.. si.. soy yo.. - Dije como boba, hasta que un carraspeo me saco de mi trance.

- Lamento interrumpir su momento intimo, pero tengo que hablar con el vaganazo de tu padre ¿están los chicos? - Me dijo serio, al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea de que me le quede viendo demasiado, a Edward.. _Edward..._ Que hermoso nombre, no tan común como el de Ned, ¡Demonios que estoy diciendo!

- No, están en el trabajo de papa-

- ¡¿TRABAJO?! ¿Eso es un trabajo? Bah! Mis pamplinas... ¡Edward! Trae las maletas, mientras yo hablare con mi nieta. - Dijo y Edward salio corriendo de la casa y dejandonos solo y decidí hacer la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Quien es el?, ¿Por que esta contigo, abuelo?, ¿Se va a quedar?, ¿Por cuanto tiempo?. - Ok, mas bien todas las preguntas del millón, pero la que mas me importaba eran las ultimas.

- Muy bien, 1: El es mi ayudante, ya sabes, estoy discapacitado, soy muy viejo y no puedo solo. - Dijo orgulloso

- Vamos, no lo necesitas, enserio ¿que es el tuyo?, no me digas que es un nieto perdido, por que entonces... -

- No nada de eso, es simplemente que me gusta hacer gastar dinero a tu padre, mi niña, bueno y segundo: Esta conmigo, porque siento que voy asesinar a tu padre y necesito alguien que lo entierre y me apoye diciendo que soy un viejo discapacitado, tercero: si, se va a quedar y me vale lo que piense tu padre y por ultimo: Nos quedaremos el suficiente tiempo para sacar de quisio a tu padre.

- Abue, no creo que te deje que el se quede. - Lo dije muy a mi pesar.

- ¿Así? ya veremos... - Sonó muy sospechoso, pero decidí callar, contradecir al abuelo no era nada bueno, en eso entro _Edward_ con las maletas.

- Aquí están señor Mosely, ¿necesita ayuda para subirlo?. - Dijo mientras me miraba, demasiado para mi gusto, me empezó a intimidar, aunque fuera ultraguapo y caballeroso, yo era lo suficientemente lista para no dejarme engañar, ¿Quien sabe? a lo mejor era un mujeriego, _pero tal vez no,_ ¡Calla! me dije a mi misma, se supone que estoy enamorada de Ned, _pero el no te ama, _Vaya!, hasta yo sola me contradigo.

- No, ella no necesita ayuda, me quedare en el cuarto del padre de Anne, que esta abajo, en este piso, según James, tiene el mejor baño- Soltó una risa - Bella tu dile donde se quedara. - Me dijo autoritariamente.

- Si claro...este..¿Donde se va a quedar?. - Dije timidamente, ¿quien sabe? a lo mejor lo ponía en mi cuarto, conociendo a ese viejo....

- En el de huéspedes, por supuesto, los dejo solos, yo puedo acomodarme solo. Edward vete con Bella a tu cuarto. - Dijo mientras Edward y yo veíamos entrar al cuarto de mi papa, dejandonos _solos._

_- _Emmm... acompañame, tu cuarto esta arriba. - Le dije, indicándole el camino de las escaleras.

Subimos lentamente, mientras recordaba que mañana en la noche iba ser la graduación, _¡Genial Jennifer, No tienes pareja! linda manera de terminar el año. _Me dije a mi misma, y llegamos al cuarto de huéspedes, gire la perilla y le di espacio a Edward para que pasara y me dijera si le gustaba el cuarto.

- ¿Te gusta? . - Le dije mientras veía, que se quedaba viendo fijamente la habitación, pensé que tal vez no le gusto.

- Me encanta... es muy... clásico, sencillo, perfecto . - Me dijo con su hermosa voz, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa sincera.

- Bien, me alegro, bueno ya me voy, estoy algo cansada. - Suspire, recordando que Ned no habia venido, estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando Edward me llamo.

- ¡Anne!, amm.. lo lamento ¿Te molesta que te llame asi?. Es solo que tu abuelo siempre que me habla de ti, te llama así y solo se me pego. - Me dijo algo nervioso.

- Amm.. no claro que no, ah y por cierto, mis amigos me llaman Moze, pero Anne no esta mal, y ¿Que me ibas a decir?. - Le dije, ¿Anne? cuando el abuelo lo decía, era porque ya estaba acostumbrada, tal vez a que el lo diga, también me pueda acostumbrar.

- Es solo..que no eh podido dejar de notar lo increíblemente hermosa que eres... y te quería preguntar si..¿Te puedo besar?. - Me dijo timidamente viendo con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, y yo me quede como boba viéndolo, y pensé _¡Que buena noche! _

_Y por un momento deje de pensar en Ned, y pensé en cual seria mi respuesta..._

**Wow! son 1801 words xD este es mas larguito, escribi mas de Moze, es solo que escribo mas facil con Moze, espero que les haya gustado el personaje de Edward, xD no lo queria hacer tan obvio, es solo que no encontre otro nombre lindo =P, claro que eso no signifique que Ann..digo Jennifer se quede con Edward hehe, soy perversa xD. Si hay falta de ortografia, mil disculpas y espero que sepan perdonar...  
**

**Espero Reviews y ahora si, no actualizare ¬¬ xD hasta que dejen reviews diciendome sus comentarios, y sugerencias ^^  
**


	4. Empecemos de Nuevo

**Ok, aqui el cuarto cap de mi fic, y mil gracias a LaBrujaSay-Say, hehe que bueno que te gusta, y TODOS AMAN A EDWARD, xD juro que para mi sera dificil, que Moze se quede con Ned :/ aunque seria una genial idea que Moze se quede con Edward para que a Ned le arde hehe xD, haha si leen esto dejen review!!! xDDD me tardo en hacer los fics tan largos para que no comenten ¬¬ xD veo que muchos lo leen y no escriben!! xD llorareee..weno.. ya..ya.. aqui esta el cap.:  
**

**"Empecemos de nuevo" (Ned, POV)**

Me derrumbe en mi cuarto, cansado, agotado, encendí mi videojuego y me puse a jugar.

Hoy no había sido un buen día, aunque por lo menos 2 de mis personas favoritas estaban felices: Suzie y Moze.

Suzie por que había estado con sus _amigas_ valga la redundancia.

Y Moze, había llegado el loco de su abuelo, amaba a ese viejo loco, siempre que venia hacia todo lo imposible para molestar al papa de Moze, y aunque se riera de mi manual, y dijera que me faltaba experiencia, siempre me imagine ser como el, cuando tenga canas y sea viejo, por supuesto.

Escuche unos pequeños golpes en mi puerta, solo podía ser ella.

- ¡Neddy! Tuve una pesadilla, tengo miedo, ¿me puedo dormir en tu cama? anda, di que si. - Me dijo mi hermanita menor Brittany. Aunque solo tenia 6 años, era muy madura, tenia el pelo café rizado, y su sonrisa se veia adorable, con su diente chimuelo. Pero a veces era tan...tan...tan...MOLESTA, por esa razón, a veces la cuidaba Moze, ellas dos parecen hermanas, son muy unidas, tal como Moze y yo.

- Ya..yaa..subete, pero llamare a Cookie, así que no molestes, ni hables, no respires y si es posible no pienses. - Le dije autoritariamente, mientras levantaba la sabana, para que subiera.

- ¿No pensar? No soy tu, Neddy. - Me dijo juguetonamente.

- Agh... deja de decirme Neddy, me siento raro. - Le dije, mientras me sentaba en la cama y tomaba el teléfono, marcaba a la casa de Cookie.

Sonó 3 veces.

_- Hum_..._¿quien es?. -_Dijo con voz soñolienta, por el teléfono, solo Cookie podía estar completamente dormido a las 8 de la noche.

- Soy yo, idiota . - Le dije molesto, tenia que decirle a alguien como me había ido, _¡rayos!_ soné como una chica adolescente, proximamente lo pondría en una de esas secciones de "tragame tierra" que salen en las revistas de chicas.

_- ¡Ah, Ned!, ¿Que tal te fue en tu cita, amigo?, ¿hubo chispas electrizantes?. Porque a mi, me fue genial, comimos pizza, y no la pasamos genial... y ¡Somos Novios! ¿Lo puedes creer? JA-JA, ya quiero ver la cara de los idiotas que siempre ESTABAN con Lisa, pero ahora solo la verán en sus sueños, por que ahora ella y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, jamas y ¿sabes que? Me funcionaron tus consejos, acerca de las chicas me paso que ella... -_ Vaya, parecía Martin Qwerly, pero me alegro de que le haya funcionado mis consejos.

- Si, si, para amigo, ya no nos juntaremos con Martin, se te pega su maña y que bueno, pero no sabes quien se apareció en mi cita con Suzie. - Genial cada vez me parezco mas a una chica emocionada, o en esta ocasión desepcionada con una cita, ya no pasare tanto tiempo viendo las telenovelas juveniles de mama.

_- ¿Quien, quien se apareció? ¿Harry Potter? Por que si se hubiera aparecido, hubiera sido genial.-_ ¿Por que siempre que tengo algo que decir, Cookie sale con una de sus estupideces?

- No idiota, se apareció Missy y su par de bobas, y me arruinaron mi cita, pero no te preocupes tengo unos consejos para que mi próxima cita, nadie nos interrumpa. - Dije maliciosamente, ya lo tenia todo planeado.

_- Uff que mal amigo, todos sabemos, que si llegan las amigas con nuestras chicas, algo malo pasa.-_

_- _Cookie... tu nunca has tenido novia ¿como lo sabrías?. -

_- Eh visto telenovelas. -  
_

_- _Bienvenido al club. -

_- Me encantaria seguir hablando contigo, pero debo lavar mis calzonsillos para la graduación_. -

- Solo espero que no exageres otra vez, como la graduación pasada. -

-_ Ya tengo todo listo, y no me sorprende que tu no, eres algo con ello. -_

- Cállate, Cookie. - Le dijo, y le colgué. Yo también estaba preparado, llevaría algo que mi papa me había comprado para _"ocasiones especiales"_, y creo que los padres consideran la graduación de la secundaria una _"ocasión especial"_

_- _Si tus citas con _Crabgrassas_ son malas, sal con Moze, con ella por lo menos te divertirías, y ella ni si quiera tiene amigas. - Dijo Britt, ella odiaba a Suzie, y cuando venia a la casa le decía con ese apodo, y le bromeaba diciendo que ella era gorda. Y obviamente siendo gran fiel de Moze, ella hacia todo para que no saliera con mi amada Suzie.

**(Moze, POV)**

- Bien, me alegro, bueno ya me voy, estoy algo cansada. - Suspire, recordando que Ned no había venido, estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando Edward me llamo.

- ¡Anne!, amm.. lo lamento ¿Te molesta que te llame asi?. Es solo que tu abuelo siempre que me habla de ti, te llama así y solo se me pego. - Me dijo algo nervioso.

- Amm.. no claro que no, ah y por cierto, mis amigos me llaman Moze, pero Anne no esta mal, y ¿Que me ibas a decir?. - Le dije, ¿Anne? cuando el abuelo lo decía, era porque ya estaba acostumbrada, tal vez a que el lo diga, también me pueda acostumbrar.

- Es solo..que no eh podido dejar de notar lo increíblemente hermosa que eres... y te quería preguntar si..¿Te puedo besar?. - Me dijo timidamente viendo con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, y yo me quede como boba viéndolo, y pensé _¡Que buena noche._

Pero luego pensé con cabeza fría, ¿Que demonios le iba a decir? No le podía decir: "_¡Oh, claro! Lo que tu me pidas, pero hazlo rápido, no queremos que nos descubra mi abuelo ¿cierto? _" Aunque esa idea no era del todo mala...escucharía la moto de papa si llega... _¿Que demonios estoy pensando? ¿Yo? Jennifer Mozely, la que nunca duda y no se deja deslumbrar por nadie (tal vez, solo tal vez, solo por Ned). _Creo que Edward se dio cuenta de mi dudo por lo que interrumpió mi pelea emocional.

- Ammm.. disculpa..fui gravemente descortés...tal vez tu no quieres besar a un extraño ¿cierto?. - Dijo y emitió una risa sutil, tan...tan..tan..deslumbrante, Ha! si tan solo el supiera que a mi no me importaba besar a un extraño. - Entonces, ¿por que no empezamos de nuevo?

- ¿Eh?, ¿como que empezar de nuevo?. - Este chico me confunde, Primero me dice que soy hermosa y quiere besarme, luego me dice que empecemos de nuevo, ¿Cuando empezamos por primera vez?.

- Si, mira. Yo soy Edward Cullen ¿y tu?. - Dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para estrecharla, yo la vi dudosa y en fin, la estreche con el.

- Amm.. Yo soy Jennifer Mosely, mucho gusto. - Le dije siguiéndole el juego. De repente escuche la moto de papa, y el auto de James y Leonard. _¡Genial!, ¡Que empiece el show!, _pensé por mis adentros.

- Auch, lo lamento, ya llego mi papa, es mejor que bajes, si sabe que estas aquí, y sin ni siquiera presentarte, te meterá la cara al escusado. - Le dije divertida y el me correspondió con una sonrisa torcida, y nos dirigimos a la puerta para bajar.

Cuando bajamos, vimos que el abuelo ya estaba en la estancia, con una sonrisa arrogante, que marcaba sus arrugas. Y luego, se escucharon que alguien giraba la perilla.

- ¡Jenni!, debiste haber venido, le dile un trago a Leonard y.....¡ABUELO! ¿QUE...QUE..HACES AQUÍ?. - Dijo James, que por primera vez en mi vida, lo vi asustado, quise reírme, pero preferí no hacerlo, cuando vi a mi papa y a Leonard entrando, con una cara peor que la de James.

- Pff, ¿así me recibes?, ¿porque todos tienen que hacer esa pregunta?, ¿no van a abrazar a su viejo?. - Dijo entusiasmado, aunque yo sabia, que el sabia, que ellos no lo iban a abrazar al verlo.

- ¡Abuelo!, ¡me alegro tanto que vengas!. - Dijo falsamente Leonard mientras que se acercaba al abuelo, nadie pensó que era real, solo Edward, como se ve que le hace falta saber como es el abuelo.

- Vienes a fastidiarme la vida, ¿verdad?. - Hablo por primera vez mi papa irritado, mientras volteaba a ver a Edward. - ¿Quien es el Jennifer?, ¿Es amigo tuyo?. - Oh no, aquí viene lo malo.

- No, es mi ayudante personal. - Dijo altanero el abuelo.

- ¿¡QUEEEE?!, ¿PIENSAS QUE "EL" SE VA A QUEDAR AQUÍ?. - Dijo mi papa, jamas lo había visto tan furioso, mientras volteaba ver a Edward, y después a mi.

- No, no lo pienso, lo afirmo, yo te crié, te di lo que muchos padres no le daban a sus hijos... - Chantaje emocional. - Por dios! Te di la vida ¿y así me pagas?. - Dijo melancólicamente.

- Ya entendí tu chantaje, por lo menos ¿tiene nombre?. - Dijo molesto volteando hacia Edward con una mirada amenazadora.

- Soy Edward Cullen, un placer. - Le dijo mientras extendía una mano hacia el.

- Si, si, como sea, soy Carl, un "gusto". -

- Si no les molesta, me retiro a dormir, estoy taan cansado, ya saben la edad. Leonard, mejora tu actuación. James por lo menos finge que estas contento, y Carl....nah olvidalo, Edward va a pensar mal de mi. Buenas noches a todos. Ah, y por cierto me dormiré en tu cuarto Carl. - Dijo mientras Edward lo ayudaba a voltear su silla de ruedas.

- Ah, claro que no, esa es mi habitación, y nadie me la va a quitar. -

- ¿Ni yo?, Tu padre el que te dio la vida?, muy bien, dormiré en la sala, en la fría sala, pero no te preocupes estaré bien, tu duerme en tu lujosa cama... -

- Ya, ya que, duermente entonces. -

Edward llevo al abuelo hasta su habitación, y en eso papa se me acerco y me susurro:

- ¿Recuerdas tus clases de box?. - Me dijo tan inaudible, que me costo trabajo escucharlo.

- Ammm si, ¿porque?. -

- Por nada, solo quería saber. - Me dijo, y caí en la cuenta, estaba preocupado por Edward, aunque claro el era mi papa, se preocupaba por mi, y en realidad ni siquiera yo sabia, cuantos años tenia el. Y me di cuenta que no me importaba.

**¡PFF! este cap. me salio algo chafa haha no tiene tanta accion, aunque Moze se esta dando cuenta que le empieza a gustar Edward (y a quien no?) y sale la hermanita de Ned ^^ haha espero reviews xD y diganme si quieren un Edward POV, ash queria hacer un edward POV, al final tal vez el proximo cap. si escriba uno ^^ xD.**

**DEJEN Reviews!!**

**Por cada review, Dios salva a un gatito xDDD.**


	5. Ella siempre me perdona

**Uff... xD no dejan reviews, los odio (mentira) ¬¬ xD, me estoy dando cuenta que esta historia se me esta saliendo de las manos haha, pensaba hacerlo corto, pero mas parece serie ¬¬ , tratare hacerlo de 7 o de 8 caps. xD pero puedo llegar a 10 xDD, weno aqui esta un pequeño Edward POV., y hoy tendremos la iluminacion de la pobresita cabeza de Moze xD, pero no les digo mas, aqui esta:**

**No me pertenecen los personajes de neds declassifield, ni edward, ni alice.**

**"Ella siempre me perdona" (Edward, POV)**

Aun no lo creo, ¿Como es que Dios, fue tan bueno conmigo?, me trajo al mas bello ángel, desde que la vi me quede prendado, con su cabello tan liso y perfecto castaño, sus hermosos ojos marrones que transmitían fuerza y dureza y raramente también ternura. Había escuchado poco de ella, para mi muy poco. Sabia que ella ayudaba en los asilos, y jugaba con los viejitos, por lo tanto para que el Sr. Mozely no se sintiera solo jugábamos "Uno". **(N/A: Es ese juego del "uno" xDD el juego de mesa")** Otra cosa que sabia era que era co-capitana de Volleybol, pero que en realidad todos los deportes le sentaban bien, aunque ahora su frustración era el "tennis", dice el Sr. Mozely, que fue tanta su frustración, que rompió la raqueta, yo soy excelente jugador, tal vez podría enseñarle. Otra cosa que sabia de ella, era que no tenia amigas mujeres, solo dos hombres, un tal Ted y Jimon, creo. Lo que me encantaba de ella, era que no se vestia como las demas, era diferente, aunque si Alice la viera eso cambiarían. **(N/A: Ok, ok, i know!! xDD Alice solo saldrá un capitulo, y solo porque sera estrictamente necesario xD)**

- Disculpa que te interrumpa soñador, pero me voy a desvestir y no creo que me quieras ver en mis ropas intimas. - Me desconcentro con sus típicas bromas, y yo me limite a reírme.

- Bueno, entonces me retiro. Que tenga buena noche. - Le dije, mientras abría la puerta para salir.

- Espera, aun no acabo contigo muchacho. - Me dijo con semblante frió.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿De que desea hablar?. - Me hice el tonto, por supuesto que sabia de que iba a hablar, a el no le agradaba, que yo anduviera tras su joven hermosa nieta, y lo entiendo.

- Cuídala , se que de alguna manera, mi nieta llamo tu atención, y me alegro, mejor tu que un delincuente. - Suspiro. - Entonces...¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi nieta?. - Dijo juguetonamente, mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Ammm... pues... ammm... por el momento...Conocerla mejor, no quiero que ella sienta que le habla a un extraño. - Al principio dude, pero después me repuse firme.

- Muy bien, sabes lo que quieres, primer prueba aprobada. ¿Sabes que ella tiene novio?. - Me dijo serio.

- No.... - _No puede ser_ aunque claro, que estúpido soy, como alguien tan perfecta en todo, no tenia pareja, obviamente la tenia...

- Pues que bueno, por que ella no tiene novio. - Me dijo conteniendo una carcajada, que no soporto muchos, porque después empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

- Bien, bien, bien, te ayudare. Pregúntale acerca de su graduación y su pareja, ella ya esta arriba durmiendo, lo se porque apagaron las luces y ni un grillo suena, así que no lo hagas hoy, hazlo mañana. Otra cosa, ten cuidado con James y Leonard, por Leonard no creo que haya problema, pero James "el primero golpea y, luego investiga", así que cuidado, y por ultimo Carl- Suspiro - es un buen tipo, el hablara contigo, y razonablemente te aceptara. Ah.. y casi se me olvidaba, ella esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero eso no importa...- Deje de escucharlo... ¿Ella?, ¿Enamorada?, ¿De su mejor amigo?. Y si asi fuera, ¿El no se daba cuenta del ángel en frente suyo?. Al parecer no, pero eso me daba esperanza, yo podría conquistarla y, a toda costa.

**(Moze, POV)**

Edward llevo al abuelo hasta su habitación, y en eso papa se me acerco y me susurro:

- ¿Recuerdas tus clases de box?. - Me dijo tan inaudible, que me costo trabajo escucharlo.

- Ammm si, ¿porque?. -

- Por nada, solo quería saber. - Me dijo, y caí en la cuenta, estaba preocupado por Edward, aunque claro el era mi papa, se preocupaba por mi, y en realidad ni siquiera yo sabia, cuantos años tenia el. Y me di cuenta que no me importaba.

- Buenoooo, yo ya me voy a dormir, fue un día agotador. - Dijo James, mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Agotador?, ¿Para ti? Ha, que buena broma, hoy no hiciste nada, solo lanzar una pelotita y, después jugar con esas pobres chicas. - Dijo serio, por eso me cae bien, el respeta a las mujeres.

- Por lo menos yo me divierto, no como tu, solo te sientas en la biblioteca, y ves a esa chica emo rara, con nombre raro. - Dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

- Su nombre es Carlie, y es un hermoso nombre. -

- Se callan los dos, y se van a dormir. - Ordeno mi papa, y apago las luces.

Me limite a subir a mi cuarto, y tumbarme en la cama.

Fue raro para mi, yo nunca hacia eso, siempre era perfeccionista en todo. Después se me hundió el corazón. Ned no había venido. Si estuviera en algún mundo paralelo, podría decirse que me planto. No se de donde, me dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Reprimí un sollozo, y se me escapo una lágrima.

¡Basta!

No me permitiría llorar, nunca en mi vida eh llorado, y hoy no es un buen día para empezar. Aunque me partiera el alma, ver a Ned con Suzie. Ver al amor de mi vida de la mano de mi mejor amiga.

Me levante, entre al baño, me lave la cara, y los dientes. Regrese a la cama y empecé a leer mi libro de matemáticas.

Y ese fue el fin:

Jamas me permitiría llorar.

Jamas me enamoraría.

Jamas suspiraría de nuevo por Ned.

Y por ultimo...

Jamas demostraría debilidad.

**(Ned, POV)**

Me desperté a medianoche. Recordé algo. Instintivamente me levante de la cama, y me dirigí a mi escritorio, empecé a remover toda la ropa, y libros que había dejado arriba, y localice el calendario. Hoy o mas bien ayer, fue viernes. Viernes, viernes de Videojuegos/Pizza/Peliculas, de nuestro Videojuegos/Pizza/Peliculas, de Moze y de mi, mio y de ella, voltee hacia la cama, y tome mi blackberry (que por culpa, mi mama me habia comprado), y marque el numero rápido 2, (Suzie es el 1).

Sonó 5 veces, y me mando al buzón.

Volví a llamar, y me mando al buzón.

Me rendí, probablemente estaría dormida.

_Pero se que ella me perdonaría , ella siempre esta ahí, para mi._

**UFF, ****ya se, nada de accion xD, pero el prox. cap. sera de la graduaaacioon... ¿Con quien ira Moze,? wiiipiii, wiipii. Y en mi perfil pondre a los personajes como me los imagino y que ustedes tambien se den una idea. Quiero acabar rapido, ya tengo todo pensado, xD y esto es muy triste haha, pobre jeniii xD heheeee**

**Denle en el hermoso cuadrito, y me haran feliiiiizzz xDD, acepto anonimosss... Y entreen a mi perfil x sorpresass xDD  
**

**Besoss y abrazosss, xoxo  
**


	6. Dias de escuela

**Holaaaa, subo otro cap. ^^ y respondiendo, hehe me eqivoque T__T weno, lo dejamos en Masen, xD. Dije que aqi estaria la graduacion, hehe mentí T__T haha esqe tienen qe pasar varias cosas, para la graduación, ahora si el prox. cap. si es la graduación!!, pero este cap. tmb es muy importante xD. Y gracias a todos los q agregan a favoritos y alertas xD (tengo mas alertas y favs. que reviews xDD) Ho-ho, han aumentado mis reviews xDD como diría mi hermanito preferido: "con eso serás la mas cool de la skool"**

**(Moze, POV) "Dias de escuela"  
**

_Beeep, Beeep, Beeep,_

El sonido infernal de mi despertador por la mañana, me ayudo a regresar en si. Me levante como pude, busque mis jeans, unos converse rosados, y un sweater rosa (¿Quien dice que no combino?), y me metí en el baño. Sentir el agua fría bajo mi cuerpo, me obligo recordar los acontecimientos del día pasado: _Ned con Suzie... Nuevo capitulo de Hannah Montana... la llegada del abuelo... junto con un muy sexy Edward... _¿Yo dije sexy?, bueno al parecer si. Ese día seria un completamente un infierno, simplemente por una fecha, que todos aman en sus vidas: La graduación. Y se preguntaran, _¿Por que es un infierno?_

Por 3 buenas razones:

1. No tengo pareja.

2. No tengo vestido.

3. ¡No tengo pareja, ni vestido!

Usualmente tomaría el consejo de Ned _"Si no tienes pareja, ¡No te preocupes!, ve con tus amigos" _Pero, _¡Oh, no!_ la fiesta de la graduación, era estrictamente en parejas, para tomarse la foto de graduación, y ¿A quien se le ocurrió esa gran brillante idea? _A ti idiota. _Así es, yo soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil, y yo decidí eso, por supuesto, yo pensaba que Faymen seguiría aquí, _pobre ilusa._

Así que esta es mi lista de cosas por hacer de hoy:

1. Lucir fresa en frente de Edward.

2. Fingir alegría cuando viera a Ned de la mano de Suzie.

3. Practicar el deporte del mal (Tennis)

3. Comprar un vestido, en alguna tienda barata.

4. Buscar una pareja, lo mas normal posible (lo cual es prácticamente imposible, sabiendo que hoy es la graduación).

¡Vaya!, hoy si que seria un día pesado. Cerré la llave de la regadera, tome una toalla, y empecé a secarme, y a vestirme. Metí mis libros en mi mochila y baje a las escaleras, justamente para encontrarme lo siguiente:

Un muy enojado James,

Un aun más enojado papa,

Un pacifico Leonard,

Un muy divertido abuelo,

Y un muy esperanzado Edward.

Sentados todos en la mesa desayunando.

- ¿Como están mis chicos favoritos? - Pregunte tratando de romper la tensión. Y en eso incluía a Edward, quien me dedico una sonrisa.

- Pues muy bien hija, comiendo la miseria que nos da tu padre para comer, ¡Un cereal! Y ni siquiera nos dio leche. - Dijo pesadamente, emití una risita, y me senté al lado de James y Leo.

- Oye hermanita, ¿Hoy veremos tu combate contra el deporte del mal? - Dijo James, junto con una carcajada que despierta a China.

- Lo que tú no sabes es que esa raqueta me odia, y si piensas seguir con eso, te golpeare con ella tan duro, que si fuera tú me preocuparía por tu descendencia.

- Calma hija, y no te preocupes por eso, tu viejo ya lo soluciono, te tengo un tutor. - Me dijo mi abuelo, temí al escucharlo, seguramente me pondría a uno de sus viejo amigos de la infancia, que me contaba acerca de como ayudo en la tercera guerra mundial, (¿acaso no sabían, que solo hay 2 guerras mundiales?)

- ¿A si?, ¿quien? - Pregunte inocentemente, mientras veía como mi papa apretaba los nudillos.

- Yo, yo te ayudare. - Me dijo sonriente Edward, inconscientemente me pellizque, para averiguar si estaba soñando _Auch_, no, no estaba soñando...

- Tú...tú... ¿Tú sabes jugar tennis? - Le pregunte tontamente, bueno por lo menos sabia por que James estaba tan enojado.

- Algo así, gane el campeonato nacional, no es gran cosa. - Dijo simplemente, ¿hay algo en el que no sea bueno?

- Ah...bien...entonces... ¿Cuando empezamos? - Le dije algo ansiosa.

- Cuando regreses de la escuela, ¿Te parece bien?- Uff, el siempre tan considerado, aunque no lo se bien, lo conozco hace... 10 horas?

- Si claro, y... ¿Tu no vas a la secundaria?- En realidad no sabia ni siquiera cuantos años tenia.

- El tiene 17 años cariño, va a la preparatoria, y ya salio. - Respondió mi abuelo por el. ¡17 AÑOS! Es decir que el tenia 3 años más que yo, no es que me importara a mí, pero a mi papa...

- ¡17!, Wow...un gran numero... ¡Con un uno, y un...un... siete!- Dijo algo (mas bien muy) exasperado.

- Si hijo, usualmente el 17 tiene un uno y un siete. Aunque dudo que en la escuela de "baristas" te hayan enseñado eso. - Dijo el abuelo.

- Papa...no se si lo sabes pero la palabra "barista" no existe, en ese caso seria un barman...- Dijo vacilantemente mi papa, suspire, esto SIEMPRE pasaba....

- De hecho, si existe la palabra "barista".Un barista es el profesional especializado en el café de alta calidad, que trabaja creando nuevas y diferentes bebidas basadas en él, usando varios tipos de leches, esencias y licores, entre otros. También es el responsable de la presentación de las bebidas y para ello es especialista en el arte del latte. - Dijo filosóficamente Leonard.

- Wooow hermanito... ¿De donde lo sacaste?, ¿De nerdopedia? - Dijo sonriente James.

- No idiota, lo saque de "Wikipedia", porque me importa la _profesión_ de mi padre. - Le contesto Leo, oh no...Si tan solo no hubiera dicho _profesión, _vi de reojo a mi abuelo abriendo la boca para hablar _"Oh no... hay viene la bomba"._

- Anne. - Me hablo Edward, ¡Gracias al cielo que existe!- Tu abuelo me comentaba acerca de tu graduación, ¿Cuando se celebra? -

- Amm...pues...hoy. - Dije vacilante, pero el se asusto al escuchar mi respuesta que se atraganto.

- Ho... ¿Hoy? - Dijo mientras miraba severamente mi abuelo.- Y naturalmente ¿Tienes pareja, cierto? -

Estaba apunto de contestarle, cuando tocaron la puerta.

**(Ned, POV)**

- ¡Neeedyyy, hermanito!, despiértate dormilón, se te hace tarde.- Me dijo mi "despertador personal", mientras salía corriendo de mi cuarto, y cerro la puerta de un azoton. Me levante (como pude), tome unos jeans y un par de camisetas, las olfatee una olía nefasto, y la otra no tanto. _Aguanta otra, _me dije a mi mismo. Busque mis libros entre los montones de basura, y los metí a mi mochila. Baje por las escaleras, y solo vi a mi mama y a mi hermanita, y también el olor de huevos estrellados. **(N/A: Los de la yemita xD, para qe me entiendan xD)**

**- **¿Y pa...papa? - Dije con miedo, mi mama no tenía buena cara. Me senté al lado de Britt.

- No se, ni me importa, come.- Yo solo la obedecí.

- Ah, por cierto, el papa de Jennifer vino. - Dijo mama.

- ¿A si? ¿Que te dijo? -

- Que quería que fueras por ella, ya sabes para ir a la escuela. - Dijo sencillamente, mientras me limpiaba la cara, y me levantaba.

- Si claro, no hay problema. Cuídate Britt, tú también mama. - Tome mi mochila, y salí. El clima estaba perfecto, y saber que me encontraría hoy con Suzie, alegraba mas mi día. Me dirigí a la casa de Moze, no fue difícil, ya que es mi vecina. Toque la puerta.

Y espere.

De repente abrió la puerta un desconocido, era alto (bueno ni tanto), de ojos verdes (puede que sea algún familiar, porque James y el Sr. Mozely los tienen así.), con una sonrisita estupida. **(N/A: Cállate Ned ¬¬ xD) **Pobre Jennifer, **(N/A: Jojo, ni tan pobre xD) **se veía engreído ella tendría que soportar su odiosa compañía.

- Disculpa... ¿En que te puedo ayudar? - Estupendo, tiene voz de imbecil.

- Vengo por Moze, ¿Esta lista? - Le dije impacientemente, no tenia su tiempo.

- Soy Edward Masen. - Me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, _pobre ingenuo_ ¿En serio pensaba que a mi me importaba su nombre? Pero si ese era su apellido, entonces no es familiar de Moze...

- Yo soy Ned Bigby, soy el mejor amigo de Moze. - Ni modo, le tuve que estrechar la mano, aunque el se quedo confundido.

- ¿Moze?, ¡Ah! Te refieres a Anne. - ¿Anne?, ¿Quien es Anne?, ¡Ah! Anne... ¿Por que le dice así?

- Ah ella no le gusta que le digan así, ojala no te escuche. - _Oh mejor si, para que te patee el trasero_, bueno eso solo lo pensé, luego salio Moze atrás de el, aunque no se veía muy contenta, pero por supuesto con ese fanfarrón, ¿Quien estaría de buen humor? **(N/A: PFF...FANFARRON xD)**

**- **Huh... Hola Ned, mira te presento a Edward Masen, Edward el es Ned Bigby, mi...vecino.- Dijo Moze, note que miraba con un brillo en sus ojos a Edward, y vi que el también le correspondía, no se porque de buenas a primeras, me dieron ganas de patearle su anémico trasero.

- Y mejor amigo. - Concluí por ella.

- Si, como sea, y... ¿Que haces aquí, Ned? - Me dijo fría, ¿Que le pasa?

- Pues tu papa, le dijo a mi mama, que viniera por ti. - Le dije como pregunta.

- Esta bien. Adiós Edward. - Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Edward. **_Nota Mental: _**_Ella nunca se despide de mí de beso. Hacerlo cuando me despida de ella. Y ver su reacción._

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y empezamos a caminar. La escuela no estaba muy lejos, solo eran 5 min. a pie. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que no pude más y rompí el silencio.

- Y bien... ¿Quien es ese chico? - Le dije amistosamente, mientras le daba un golpe juguetón en su hombro.

- Es un amigo. - Dijo sencillamente, ignorándome.

- ¿De quien...?, ¿De tu papa...?, ¿De James... o Leonard...? o de... -

- De mi abuelo... ¿Contento? - Me grito. Y salio disparada hacia la escuela... ¿LA ESCUELA?, Rayos!, ni siquiera mi fije que ya habíamos llegado.

**(Moze, POV.)**

Genial, simplemente ¡GENIAL! Ahora resulta que le importa mi vida, ¡Ha!, que risa me da. Estaba tan enojada, que no se porque, (o cuando), llegue a carpintería, y empecé a golpear la madera con un martillo.

- Woo...woo..... Tranquila Jennifer, ¿Algo te sucede? - Me dijo el profesor Chopsaw.

- No nada, bueno si... ¿Que haría usted si...bueno básicamente le gusta alguien y...-

- Bueno todo va bien ahí, ¿cierto? -

- Si, si claro, pero ese "alguien", tiene novia. -

- Bueno si me gusta alguien y tiene novia... eso es un gran problema.-

- ¿Por que?

- Por que no me gustan los chicos

- Concéntrese ¬¬, bueno, mejor voy al grano: Me gusta un chico "X", quien es novio de la chica "Y", pero estoy empezando a sentir algo por el chico "V", ¿Que hago? -

- Uff... Bueno... primero tienes que saber si EN SERIO, te gusta el chico "V", porque lo podrías lastimar, y si EN VERDAD te gusta, no te obsesiones con el chico "X", y se feliz. - Me dijo Chopsaw.

- Gracias Chopsaw, y ¿Como sabe eso? -

- Yo fui el chico "V" de una chica en la secundaria, y créeme no fue bonito.-

**- **Gracias Chopsaw. - Le dije sinceramente.

El día transcurrió normalmente. Todos hablando de la graduación, y las chicas hablando de lo hermosas que se verían con sus vestidos. Hablando de sus parejas, y todas esas superficialidades. No vi a Ned, ni a Suzie en todo el día, no me toco ninguna clase con ellos. Y no fui a cafetería, porque tenia práctica de voleibol, aunque no estoy segura porque Suzie había faltado a la práctica, tal vez estaba con Ned...........

Y después sonó el preciado timbre. Salí disparada del edificio, tratando de no encontrarme con Ned, pero me sorprendió ver a Edward parado en la salida de la escuela, con una brillante sonrisa.

- Hola, ¿Que haces aquí? - Le dije inocentemente.

- Vaya ofendes mi ego, ¿Me estas corriendo? - Me dijo con un tono dramático.

- Claro que no, es solo que...-

- No digas nada, ¿Estas lista? -

- ¿Para que? -

- Para entrenar, tonta, y yo que pensaba que estaba hablando con una atleta. - Se bufo, y mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

- Y lo estas haciendo, vamonos no tengo tu tiempo. - Se la regrese, mientras golpeaba el piso con mi pie.

- Pues andando. - Dicho eso, me tomo de la mano, me agarro desprevenida, y me condujo al estacionamiento donde mi a un reluciente Volvo plateado.

- ¿Es...es tuyo?- Ok, lo mas probables es que luci como una tonta, por supuesto que es suyo, entonces porque me abriria la puerta, y entraria el en el piloto.

- Por supuesto.- Eso me hacia pensar... si el tenia un auto así... ¿Que hacia trabajando con el abuelo?

Conducía rápidamente, demasiado, pero no dije nada, no es que me mareara o algo así, es solo que no era posible que jamás haya chocado. De repente paramos enfrente de una cancha de Tennis, que jamás había visto en mi vida.

- ¿Lista? - Me dijo.

- Claro. - Abrí la puerta, mientras veía como Edward sacaba dos raquetas de tennis.

Caminamos hasta el centro de la cancha, y el se dirigió hasta mi.

- Muy bien, empecemos. -

- Si eso es genial, pero ¿No deberías ir tú hacia allá? - Le dije señalando la parte contraria de la cancha.

- La verdad si, pero según Leonard, tienes problemas en lanzar la pelota y no en recibirla.-

- Si, ¿y? - Aun no comprendía.

- Mira, lanza la pelota al aire. - Lo obedecí, de repente sentí sus manos en mi cintura, y sentí como me alzaba hacia arriba y golpee la pelota, y me impresione, ¡La pude lanzar! De la emoción empecé a brincar, y ah hacer un tipo de baile "Yo la lance, soy la mejor",

- Ja, ja, ja ¿Ves que fácil? - Me dijo mientras se reía, yo hice lo mas maduro posible que pude hacer, le saque la lengua (Ok, no fue muy maduro).

Después escuche un claxon sonar, y sobresalió una camioneta gigante, negra, con vidrios polarizados. Edward se quedo helado, tal vez conocía a su dueño, ¿Pero quien será?................

**Chan...chan... xD este esta larguiiisiiimoooo xDD, haha por eso pondre despues la graduacion xD, i aun falta un cacho haha, bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les juro que a veces se me iba el avión y escribía Bella en vez de Jennifer xDD. Será muy difícil poner a Ned y a Moze =/ xDD**

**Dejen Reviews xD y me harán feliz!! ^^**

**Por cierto.. Cambie mi nick xD, se ve cheda? xD**


	7. Graduación parte 1

**Sorryy!!, no eh actualizaado en años T___T xD, Este esta corto, pero tiene algunas cosillas significativas; D, los dejo, porque subo rápido, cuídense y si tiene alguna falta de ortografía, espero tengan piedad xD...**

**Capitulo 7 "Graduación parte 1" (Ned, POV)**

*Riiing*

Sonó el timbre, y me apresure a salir para encontrarme con Moze.

Suzie ya se había ido, al parecer su hermana, había sufrido un accidente, pero me dijo que no era nada grave, así que no me preocupe.

Salí y empecé a buscar a Moze, y para mi sorpresa... ¡No estaba! Rayos, ¿Y si algo le pasa?, ¡Su padre me va a matar!

Me adentre de nuevo a la escuela, y la busque con la mirada, en los salones, en carpintería, en cafetería...cuando en fin me decidí en buscarla en el salón de Matemáticas me encontré con Cookie.

- Hola amigo, ¿Que haces?, pensé que ya te habías ido. - Me dijo Cookie, algo sospechoso.

- Hola viejo, no aun no me voy, ¿Has visto a Moze?, no la encuentro, y pensándolo bien...no la vi en todo el día, ¿sabes donde esta?- Solté atropelladamente todas las palabras.

- Ah si, por supuesto. La vi en el estacionamiento, se estaba subiendo a un coche, bastante lindo, un Volvo Plateado S60R.

Numero de placas: DZG-20-01, Año 2009. Pero no me fije bien. - Me dijo Cookie, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- Ah...bueno...tal vez su papa se compro un nuevo auto...- Dije pero Cookie me interrumpió.

- No, nada de eso, se subió junto con un chico. - ¡¡No es posible!! ¿Como se le olvidaba ese dato tan importante?

- ¡¿QUE?!¿Estas loco?, ¿Que tal si era un criminal? Y si...y si... -wow, me exaspere un poco.

- Nada de eso hermano, parecía que lo conocía, y escuche que su nombre era Edwin, o algo así. -

- ¿Edwin?, no lo conozco, tal vez le mintió, y...y...y...- Caí en la cuenta, no es Edwin... ¡Es Edward! El idiota que me abrió la puerta en la mañana...

- ¿Y?, de seguro no es nada grave, y si lo fuera... ¡Vamos es Moze!, lo golpearía en sus...

- Gracias Cookie, era lo único que necesitaba saber. - Dije, y salí corriendo del plantel.

Necesitaba llegar a casa a comer y a arreglarme para la graduación y esperar que Suzie, pudiera ir conmigo

Después de una cansada caminata, llegue a mi casa, me sorprendió que estuviera vacía, llegue a mi cuarto, avente mi mochila, y me dispuse a jugar videojuego.

**(Moze, POV)**

Después escuche un claxon sonar, y sobresalió una camioneta gigante, negra, con vidrios polarizados. Edward se quedo helado, tal vez conocía a su dueño, ¿Pero quien será?...Después me llego el _clic_ su novia...obviamente Edward debía tener una, lo sabia, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- No te vayas asustar, pero vas a conocer a alguien importante en mi vida. - Me aseguro Edward, _Genial Edward, ¿Porque no clavas una estaca en mi débil corazón? _pensé, pero era demasiado...esto siempre me pasa.

Me quede viendo fijamente a la camioneta, cuando de repente sale una chica. Era pequeña, se veía frágil, de pelo corto, que saltaba hacia todos lados, de color azabache, y debo admitir, muy mona, tal vez de unos 13 años. Pero hubo algo que me impacto, tenía los mismos ojos esmeraldas de Edward...

- ¡Hermanito!, ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! - Dijo mientras se le abalanzaba encima, bueno eso lo explicaba todo.

- Hola Alice, mira te presento a Anne, es la nieta del señor que atiendo. - ¿Alice?, ¿No será Alicia?, bueno no importa, espere un estrechon de manos, pero se me aventó encima. También note que tenia un gran estilo, que tal vez si se lo hubiera visto puesto a Missy, lo criticaría.

- ¡Que gusto de conocerte, al fin!, Edward me ah hablado mucho sobre ti...Oh, disculpa, soy Alice Masen. - Me dijo mientras (ahora si) estrechaba mi mano, ¿Edward le hablaba de mi? Que raro...

- ¿Ah si?, Pues...gracias...creo... Soy Jennifer Anne Mozely, me dicen Moze, pero tu hermano me dice Anne, dime como quieras- Dije algo dudosa.

- Oh, si ya lo sabía Anne. Y bien... ¿Tienes algún evento importante en tu vida, el día de hoy? - Me dijo mordiéndose el labio, ¿es posible que ella supiera?

- Pues algo así, mi graduación de la secundaria, pero...-

- ¿¡UNA GRADUACION!? ¡Edward Masen!, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?, ¡No tengo nada de tiempo! - Edward solo le dedico una mirada inocente, mientras ella me examinaba, de pies a cabeza ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAN?

- ¿Tiempo para que? - Pregunte, pero nadie me hizo caso, Alice me arrastro hasta la camioneta, junto con Edward y empezó a conducir, rápidamente al igual que Edward. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que llegamos a mi casa...Esperen... ¿¡MI CASA!? ¿Como sabe donde vivo? Vaya, esta familia me asusta.

Estaciono el auto, saco varias bolsas, y otras cosas. Me saco a "arrastras" de la camioneta. Llegue al umbral de la casa, saque mes llaves y abrí la puerta.

- ¡Papa!, ¡Abuelo!, ¡James!, ¡Leo!, ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Pregunte, la casa se veía vacía, y Edward no entro con nosotras...

- No están, tu papa tenía un compromiso; James tenía práctica de fútbol, por cierto buen muchacho; y Leo, al parecer tenia una cita, salio muy guapo...- Me dijo picaramente, con un destello en sus ojos, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- ¿Y mi abuelo?, ¿Y Edward?, ¿Y como sabes eso?-

- Ohh si, tu abuelo, es muy chistoso, lo lleve al _spa_, Edward fue por su _Volvo,_ así nadie me va a interrumpir. - Ignoro mi última pregunta, y me metió junto con ella al baño.

_¿Nadie la va a interrumpir?_, llego a mi mente, escenas de películas de terror, donde las protagonistas se ven en mi misma posición, ella se veía pequeña, yo era mas fuerte en una patada y...

- ¿Que esperas? Métete a bañar. - Me dijo autoritariamente. _Muy bien Jennifer, una niña te manda..._ Me dije a mi misma, mientras empezaba a bañarme, otra vez... ¿Era necesario hacerlo de nuevo?

Salí de bañarme, y esa mounstro me ataco. Me sentó en la cama, me cubrió los ojos, y yo le respondí como cualquier persona normal.

- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!? . ¡LLAMARE A LA POLICIA! - Ok, ok, exagere un poco...En Edward confiaba, pero su hermana me asustaba.

- Tranqui Anne, jaja, no sabia que eras tan neurótica, te haré una diosa para tu graduación, ¿No eres feliz? -

- ¡NO!, además...quería hacer la diferencia y ponerme unos jeans y...

- ¿¡QUE!? Por supuesto que no, no en mi guardia. Tu solo siéntate y déjate llevar. -

- No tengo pareja, no ire. - Dije haciendo un puchero.

- Si tienes, iras con Edward. - Dijo mientras reía.

No dije nada...entre en _shock_. ¿Yo con Edward?, ¿El se lo había dicho?, ¿El aceptaría? Todas esas preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza mientras sentía que Alice me terminaba de vestir, y colocarme las zapatillas (Oh no, ¿Que no era un baile? Me dolerán los pies horrendo) para empezar a peinarme. Este si que seria una larga noche.

**(Ned, POV).**

Después de dormir un rato, y jugar videojuegos, sonó el celular y me apresure a tomarlo. Tal vez era Moze, para informarme que ese tal _Edwin _había muerto, **(N/A: Sigue soñando Bigby xD) **y que se retrasaría para ir a la graduación. Me sorprendí al ver que el identificador decía _Suzie_.

- Hola Suzie, ¿Como esta tu hermana?, ¿Esta bien?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Iras a la graduación? - Bombardee las preguntas, necesitaba las respuestas, faltaban unas horas para la graduación.

- Hola Ned. -Me dijo en tono triste. - Mi hermana sigue en el hospital, y no esta bien, sigue grave. No estoy bien, y no podré ir a la graduación contigo. Entiéndeme, es mi hermana, la amo, y me necesita ¿Puedes entenderlo? -

- Si, si puedo. Bueno espero que se recupere, y cuídate mucho. - Le dije con voz apagada, mientras apaga el teléfono.

Me empecé a vestir, peine un poco mi cabello con gel, pensé en llamar a Moze, no creo que tuviera pareja...tal vez podría ir con ella _Sin pareja, y tener que ir con tu mejor amiga, ¡Que patético!_ Después de todo... Este si que seria una larga noche.

**Ok, no volví a poner lo de la graduación haha, estuvo largo: S, y noo había actualizado, hoy si prometo actualizar pronto xD, y el prox. Si es la graduación xD, dejen revieews! qe no hacen mal, y a mi menos ?, CRITICA?, TOMATAZO?, APLAUSO?? XD lo qe sea lo acepto; D**


	8. Graduacion parte 2

**Jojo, aquí si viene la graduación!, no see preocupen xDD, buenooo pasó rápido a dejarlo, espero qe les guste! Son 3 partes de graduacion  
**

**"La graduación parte 2" (Moze, POV)**

- Estas lista. - Escuche decir a Alice, mientras me indicaba que me mirara en el espejo. Debían ser como las 7:30 de la noche, en media hora empezaba la ceremonia.

Obedecí (no tenia de otra), me levante y me acerque al espejo, lo que vi me impacto...

Tenia el cabello ligeramente rizado, un vestido rojo, sin tirantes, que me llegaba a la rodilla, tenia brillos y se apegaba a mi cuerpo.**(N/A: El vestido esta en mi perfil xD, siempre quise poner cosas ahí jojo)** Un maquillaje ligero, solo un poco de sombra, y gloss. Lucia...¿Como decirlo...? ¿Femenina, tal vez?, Wow...¡Que raro!

- Wow...Gracias Alice...pero no tengo pareja. -

- Ya te lo había dicho, será Edward. - Me dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos.

- Pero...¿El lo sabe?. - Tenía miedo, cuando decía algo tenia la sensación de que me arrojaría sus tacones... _Que bajo eh caído..._

- ¿Que si lo sabe?, por supuesto que lo sabe. Pero se supone que tu no, así que cuando el venga, finge sorpresa. - Definitivamente esta chica me asusta. Luego se escucho el auto de Edward. Me asome por la ventana, y efectivamente; Ahí estaba el, con su andar perfecto, y cabello despeinado, y con una bolsa negra en la mano, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Ven, vamos a bajar y recuerda "Finge sorpresa". -

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras para encontrarnos con el.

- Hola hermanito, te tardaste ¿donde estabas?. - Le pregunto, pero el la ignoro, y se me quedo mirando fijamente. Se puede decir que me estaba intimidando, por lo tanto voltee hacia otro lado.

- Luces hermosa, Anne. - Me dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, nadie antes me lo había dicho, solo mi papa...

- Ammm...nadie nunca me lo había dicho, ¿Que debo decir...?, ¿Gracias?. - Le dije tímidamente, en realidad, nunca, nadie me había dicho eso.

- Eso se acostumbra. - Me dijo mientras yo recibía un pellizco de parte de Alice, al parecer quería que yo dijera algo.

- Anda Jennifer, ¿No tenias algo que decirle?. - Ah, si quería que yo le dijera algo.

- Oh si, Edward...¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?. Es que no tengo pareja, y pues me gustaría que fueras conmigo, si no quieres ir, no tienes porque. -

- Me encantaría, de echo creo que Alice, lo anticipo. Me dijo que comprara un tux, ya veo para que.-

- Bueno, no tenemos tiempo. Anda Edward, ve a vestirte. No dejes a Jenny esperando. - Le dijo Alice, y Edward empezó a subir las escaleras.

Esperamos 15 min. y después el bajo con su hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y cabello despeinado. Vaya cada vez me vuelvo mas cursi.

- ¿Lista?.

- Claro, aunque me hubiera gustado que mi papa me viera así vestida, su sueño hecho realidad. - Dije con una risita.

- No te preocupes Jennifer, te vera cuando regresen. - Me dijo Alice, mientras Edward me abría la puerta para salir.

Instintivamente voltee hacia la casa de junto, haber si lo veía. _Nada._

Nos dirigimos al auto de Edward, me abrió la puerta de su flamante _Volvo_, y después el se subió a su asiento. Mientras empezaba a conducir, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, había una pregunta que me intrigaba.

- Edward, ¿Por que te gusta decirme Anne?. - Le solté de repente.

El rió. _Genial ahora el se burla de ti. _Estupida conciencia, ahora se ríe de mí.

- Así se llama mi madre, bueno en realidad es: Esme Anne, por eso me gusta llamarte así. - Me dijo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Ah, que bien. Dobla la esquina aquí. - Le di instrucciones. Y ahí estaba mi infierno personal.

**(Ned, POV)**

Llame varias veces a la casa de Moze, pero nadie me respondía. Decidí que la vería allá. Baje de las escaleras, no encontré a nadie, como era de esperarse.

Así que como buen perdedor me fui caminando a la escuela.

Tarde 15 min. en llegar no estaba tan lejos. Entre a la escuela y busque con la mirada a Moze, pero ni rastro de ella.

- ¡Hey Amigo!, ¿y tu chica?. - Me dijo Cookie, genial hasta el con su optimismo me amarga la noche.

- ¡Oh!, ¿No la ves?, ¡Mira aquí esta!, Saluda a Cookie. - Le dije con sarcasmo mientras rodeaba a mi "chica imaginaria".

- Wow ¿Que paso con Suzie?, ¿Encontró a alguien mas guapo, inteligente y mas simpático que tu?. -

- No idiota, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Y Moze?, no la eh visto. -

- Oh si, viene con su nuevo "novio", no se si anden, pero el es...Uff... como dirían las chicas: _¡superhot!_. - Estupendo, Moze _si tiene pareja_, y al parecer es tan _hot_ que hasta a Cookie le gusta.

- Amigo, wow, no vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida ¿Deacuerdo?. - El asintió, voltee hacia la entrada y vi algo que no me esperaba... ¡MOZE ENGANCHADA CON EL TIPO DEL TRASERO ANEMICO!, ¿Como era eso posible?, Wow...esperen...¿Acaso el...y ella...? No.. eso no es posible.

Cookie observo mi cara tipo "lárgate de aquí estoy en shock.", y deicidio irse.

Me acerque al enemigo (creo que se llama Edwin), y a Moze, que al parecer hablaban "muy armoniosamente", que asco.

- Hola Moze, y tu. - Salude bien a Moze, pero con indiferencia al _desconocido._

- Ah...Hola Ned, ¿ya conocías a Edward no?. - Me dijo indiferente.

- Si ya tuve la desgracia...digo el placer de conocerlo. - Le dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

- Emm...¿y no vino Suzie contigo?. - Comento Moze, después de un largo silencio incomodo.

- No, no pude venir, ya sabes problemas familiares. -

La poca platica existente, o mas bien "inexistente", me estaba empezando a hartar, ¿pero que mas hacia?. Se lo debía al padre de Moze, el tan buen tipo, y que su hija se quede con un delincuente...No lo iba a permitir.

- Y bien Edwin. -

- Es Edward. - Me corrigió el _fulano._

- Edwin...Edward...Como sea, ¿Cuantos años tienes?. -

- 17. -

- ¡17!, Wow un 1 y un 7, eso es...amm... ¿Que son Moze?, ¿Tres años de diferencia?. - Le escupí a _ese_, mientras Moze, le daba una mirada secreta, ¿Con que con _miraditas_?

- Si, me gustan mayores. - Dijo Moze picaramente. Este tipo hacia que me ardiera la sangre.

- Y en un año, serás mayor de edad, y te veras muy pedofilo, ¿no crees?. -

- ¡Basta Ned!, Si Edward no te cae bien, no es mi problema, déjalo en paz. - Dijo una muy furiosa Moze, mientras agarraba el asqueroso brazo del estupido ese.

La única explicación para que alguien tan inteligente y linda como Moze hiciera eso, es que ese tipo la presiona. Esperen...dije... ¿inteligente y linda?. Bueno si lo es... pero jamás había pensando en ella de esa manera...

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Ok, lo deje sin acción, xD pero tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar!! xD, asi que se los dejo aquí, alguna falta de ortografía, mil disculpas!!**

**Pasó rápido, eh estado súper ocupada :S **

**Dejen reviews!! xD danleee al botonsiitoo verdee ^^, el verde es viida!**

* * *

**Si a alguien le gusta Twilight, tengo un foro de rol xD, los invito:**

**http: // fam -- wolfs - vampires . forum twilight . com / (Sin espacios) **

**Les prometo diversión garantizada en el foro, y la 3/4 parte de los miembros hablan de sexo xD....**

**Dejen reviews!! xD danleee al botonsiitoo verdee ^^, el verde es viida!**

**Lizzy...Besos sabor guaff guaff!**


End file.
